mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джильда/Галерея
Первый сезон Заносчивый грифон Gilda sees Pinkie Pie for the first time S1E05.png Gilda Stare S1E5.png Rainbow Dash pops outside S1E05.png Gilda whats up S1E05.png Gilda showing off S1E05.png Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda hoof-bump S1E05.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Gilda talking S1E05.png Gilda --never get that lame thing out of my head-- S1E05.png Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png Gilda sighing and rolling her eyes S1E05.png Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png Gilda near spinning Rainbow Dash S1E5.png Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda nonchalant S1E05.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Rainbow promised Gilda a flying session S1E05.png Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png Pinkie sees RD and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Gilda looping through the air S1E05.png Gilda speeds past Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda having fun S1E5.png Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png Rainbow and Gilda hoof-bump again S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png Gilda challenges Dash to a race S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda take off S1E05.png Dash wins the race S01E05.png Dash wins S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png Told you I won S01E05.png Gilda getting irritated S1E05.png Another Race S01E05.png Gilda lags behind S01E05.png Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png Dash wins again S01E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Gilda very annoyed S1E05.png Pinkie Pie catches up to Rainbow Dash and Gilda with a flying contraption S1E05.png Dash ready to show Gilda new moves S1E05.png Gilda telling Pinkie S01E05.png Gilda --Get lost-- S1E05.png Gilda --buzz off!-- S01E05.png Gilda causes Pinkie to spin out S1E05.png Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png Dash asking where Pinkie Pie went S1E05.png Gilda saying Pinkie Pie left S1E05.png Rainbow Dash 'later' S1E05.png Gilda is up to no good S1E5.png Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png Gilda and Lightning Bolt --this stuff ain't fresh, dude-- S1E05.png Gilda walks by produce stand S1E05.png Gilda stealing an apple S1E05.png Gilda eating the stolen apple S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png Gilda mocking Fluttershy S1E05.png Gilda berating Fluttershy S1E05.png Ducks flying away in fear S1E05.png Gilda taking a deep breath S1E05.png Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Pinkie welcomes Gilda to the party S1E05.png Gilda is freaked S1E5.png Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie and Dash laughing at Gilda S1E05.png Gilda --good one, Pinkie Pie-- S1E05.png Rainbow trotting away from Gilda S1E05.png Gilda stares Pinkie Pie down S1E05.png Gilda knows what you're up to S1E5.png Gilda don't wanna hear it S1E5.png Gilda --I've got my eye on you-- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png Gilda weirded out S1E05.png Gilda is not amused S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gilda S1E05.png Gilda forced smile S01E05.png Rainbow with hoof around Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie offers treats to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda eating a vanilla lemon drop S1E05.png Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Gilda racing for a glass of punch S1E05.png Gilda drinking from dribble glass S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Gilda downing a glass of punch S1E05.png Gilda thoroughly unamused S1E05.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png Gilda opens her gift S1E05.png SNAKES! S1E5.png Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png Gilda with fluffy face S1E05.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Gilda blew candles S1E05.png Gilda looking at relit candles S1E05.png Gilda blowing out cake candles S1E05.png Gilda out of breath S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png Spike laughing --I love that prank-- S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda angry --I wonder-- S1E05.png Spike eating the cake S1E5.png Gilda is mad S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda grabs Pinkie by the neck S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Pinkie and Gilda smiling by the cake S1E05.png Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png Rarity annoyed by Gilda's pushiness S1E05.png Spike blindfolding Gilda S1E05.png Gilda spinning S1E05.png Pinkie guiding Gilda forward S1E05.png Gilda thinks Pinkie's trying to prank her again S1E05.png Gilda's going the wrong way S1E05.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda mustache S1e05.png Gilda about to blow her top S1E05.png Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda after snapping S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Gilda accuses Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda talks to Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda hugs Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Gilda grabbing Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Gilda 'Cmon Dash, we're bailing' S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash is lying S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda --no way-- S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Gilda blaming Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Gilda looks at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Gilda's gonna blow S1E5.png Gilda talks back to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Gilda calling Rainbow a flip-flop S1E05.png Gilda isn't pleased S1E5.png Gilda pouting S1E5.png Gilda leaves S1E5.png Четвёртый сезон Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to a thousand S4E24.png Spike counts to -fourteen thousand- S4E24.png Пятый сезон Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Pinkie sees Gilda S5E8.png Gilda says Dash's name S5E8.png Pinkie says her name S5E8.png Rainbow_-What_are_you_doing_here--_S5E8.png Gilda -I'm a griffon-- S5E8.png Gilda -What's your excuse- S5E8.png Gilda calling Pinkie and Rainbow dweebs S5E8.png Pinkie -These 'dweebs' are here...- S5E8.png Pinkie -...to help Griffonstone!- S5E8.png Gilda asks -Help it what-- S5E8.png Gilda -Bored now!- S5E8.png Pinkie wants to know where the Idol of Boreas is S5E8.png Gilda laughing S5E8.png Gilda -Don't tell me you really believe in that thing- S5E8.png Gilda hears Grampa Gruff S5E8.png Gilda -Now you got Grampa Gruff started!- S5E8.png Grampa Gruff tells the tale while Gilda imitates him S5E8.png Grampa Gruff looks at Gilda S5E8.png Gruff -to the heart of every griffon that saw it!- S5E8.png Gruff -We were the envy of all other species- S5E8.png Grampa Gruff ends his story S5E8.png Gilda -Do we look sad to you-- S5E8.png Gilda -typical pony hero complex- S5E8.png Gilda -None of us care about that dumb old idol- S5E8.png Gilda -that's the way we like it!- S5E8.png Pinkie on Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie -The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem!- S5E8.png Gilda -The only problem Griffonstone has- S5E8.png Gilda -is you!- S5E8.png Gilda flying through a hole on the wall S5E8.png Pinkie hopping towards Gilda S5E8.png Gilda sees Pinkie hopping beside the carriage S5E8.png Gilda -Word on what street-- S5E8.png Gilda points Pinkie to the library S5E8.png Gilda wants Pinkie to leave her alone S5E8.png Pinkie walking while GIlda puts her carriage down S5E8.png Gilda holding a scone S5E8.png Gilda releases the scone from her hand S5E8.png Pinkie -A song!- S5E8.png Pinkie -I've got a super song- S5E8.png Pinkie -even the most grumpy griffon grin!- S5E8.png Pinkie about to sing S5E8.png Gilda stops Pinkie from singing S5E8.png Gilda points her finger S5E8.png Gilda -lack of uplifting musical numbers- S5E8.png Pinkie -how about a party-- S5E8.png Gilda looking serious S5E8.png Gilda groaning S5E8.png Pinkie -No singing- S5E8.png Pinkie -no parties- S5E8.png Pinkie shakes Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie -What is this place-!- S5E8.png Gilda yells -at any time!- S5E8.png Gilda -That's my specialty- S5E8.png Pinkie -I'll buy one!- S5E8.png Gilda takes a scone S5E8.png Gilda pulls away the scone before Pinkie bites it S5E8.png Gilda demands bits from Pinkie S5E8.png Pinkie pulls her hair S5E8.png Pinkie with a bit S5E8.png Pinkie gives one bit to Gilda S5E8.png Gilda holds the bit S5E8.png Gilda puts a scone into Pinkie's mouth S5E8.png Gilda -Well-- S5E8.png Gilda -That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe- S5E8.png Gilda -No refunds- S5E8.png Gilda -sell enough of these so that I can leave- S5E8.png Pinkie eating Gilda's scone S5E8.png Pinkie -Grampa Gruff's recipe is good- S5E8.png Pinkie -but it's missing one important ingredient- S5E8.png Gilda -Friendship-- S5E8.png Pinkie accidentally hits Gilda by throwing her glove S5E8.png Pinkie and Gilda sees Greta on the ground S5E8.png Gilda calls Greta's name S5E8.png Gilda helps Greta get up S5E8.png Greta moves her arm away from Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie -I saw that, Gilda!- S5E8.png Pinkie -You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon- S5E8.png Gilda -What are you talking about-- S5E8.png Pinkie -You just helped your friend up- S5E8.png Gilda -What- S5E8.png Gilda -We don't have friends here!- S5E8.png Gilda -but you saw how that turned out- S5E8.png Pinkie runs off to find Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda -See ya- S5E8.png Gilda pulling scones out of the oven S5E8.png Gilda samples a freshly baked scone S5E8.png Gilda thinks the scone tastes good S5E8.png Pinkie alerts Gilda about Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie asks Gilda for help to save Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda -not my problem- S5E8.png Gilda -used to be- S5E8.png Gilda remembers her friendship with Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda reminiscing S5E8.png Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Young Gilda standing alone S5E8.png Young Gilda wants to fly with the Pegasi S5E8.png Young Rainbow soars past Gilda S5E8.png Young Gilda startled by Rainbow S5E8.png Young Gilda back on the ground S5E8.png Young Rainbow says hi to Gilda S5E8.png Young Gilda shyly introduces herself S5E8.png Young Gilda cracks a smile S5E8.png Young Rainbow extends a hoof to Gilda S5E8.png Young Rainbow and Gilda fly together S5E8.png Rainbow and Gilda fly through cloud rings S5E8.png Young Gilda flying impressively S5E8.png Young Gilda -you too, Rainbow Dash!- S5E8.png Young Rainbow and Gilda fly around the clouds S5E8.png Young Rainbow -let's show these guys how it's done!- S5E8.png Rainbow and Gilda crash through the Boy Bullies S5E8.png Young Gilda sings the Junior Speedsters chant S5E8.png Young Rainbow spinning around S5E8.png Young Rainbow doing a daring dive S5E8.png Young Rainbow and Gilda chanting together S5E8.png Gilda getting teary-eyed S5E8.png Gilda wipes her tears away S5E8.png Gilda begrudgingly agrees to help S5E8.png Gilda -that doesn't make me her friend- S5E8.png Pinkie Pie -duly noted- S5E8.png Gilda walking past Pinkie Pie S5E8.png Gilda rappelling down the Abyss wall S5E8.png Gilda dives to Rainbow Dash's rescue S5E8.png Gilda swept away by the Abyss winds S5E8.png Gilda grabs onto the rock wall with her claws S5E8.png Pinkie Pie diving past Gilda S5E8.png Gilda dragged along by Pinkie's stunt S5E8.png Gilda frightened S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow falling into the Abyss S5E8.png Gilda grabs onto another ledge S5E8.png Gilda looking up at something S5E8.png Gilda surprised by Arimaspi's skull S5E8.png Gilda notices something shining S5E8.png Gilda finds the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Gilda reaches out to the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Gilda slowly drags the Idol of Boreas closer S5E8.png Gilda struggles to grab the Idol S5E8.png The Idol of Boreas about to fall S5E8.png Gilda reaches for the Idol of Boreas again S5E8.png Gilda forced to make a choice S5E8.png Gilda pulling Pinkie and Rainbow to safety S5E8.png Gilda pulling on the rope S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow look at the Idol S5E8.png The Idol of Boreas falls off the ledge S5E8.png Gilda -you're more important to me- S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow group hug S5E8.png Ledge start to crumble underneath Gilda and ponies S5E8.png Gilda climbs up while tied to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda apologizes to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie accepts Gilda's apology S5E8.png Rainbow -sorry we didn't get your idol back- S5E8.png Rainbow sad -we'll never be able to solve- S5E8.png Pinkie Pie -that's what I was trying to tell you!- S5E8.png Pinkie explains -the map didn't send us here- S5E8.png Pinkie explains -replace it with something better!- S5E8.png Gilda -nothing's better than gold to a griffon- S5E8.png Pinkie holding Gilda uncomfortably close S5E8.png Pinkie -learn to care about each other again- S5E8.png Gilda pondering on Pinkie's words S5E8.png Pinkie -you don't need some golden idol- S5E8.png Pinkie Pie -you just need each other- S5E8.png Pinkie Pie -what can I say-- S5E8.png Greta crosses in front of Rainbow, Pinkie, and Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie Pie encourages Gilda to make a friend S5E8.png Gilda biting her lower lip S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie encouraging Gilda S5E8.png Gilda flying with a tray of scones S5E8.png Rainbow observes Gilda and Greta S5E8.png Greta refuses Gilda's offering S5E8.png Gilda offering Greta a scone S5E8.png Gilda -until I gave her the scone- S5E8.png Gilda -she tried it and said it tasted good!- S5E8.png Gilda -the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me!- S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie's cutie marks glow again S5E8.png Rainbow -we'd better be heading home- S5E8.png Gilda yelling -what-!- S5E8.png Gilda -spread friendship here by myself-!- S5E8.png Gilda -I haven't even made one single friend yet!- S5E8.png Rainbow Dash -no, you haven't- S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow are friends now S5E8.png Pinkie Pie in tears -hugging now!- S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Dash Hugging S05E8.png Gilda asking Rainbow if she'll come back to visit S5E8.png Rainbow Dash -just try and stop us!- S5E8.png Gilda prying Pinkie Pie off of her S5E8.png Gilda waves goodbye to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda and Greta sharing griffon scones S5E8.png Шестой сезон Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby looking at Pinkie Pie and Gilda S6E19.png Gabby watches Gilda share griffon scones with Greta S6E19.png Gilda sealing an envelope next to Gabby S6E19.png Gabby bouncing excitedly next to Gilda S6E19.png Gilda entrusts Gabby with her letter S6E19.png Gabby swipes envelope out of Gilda's claw S6E19.png Gabby speeding away from Gilda S6E19.png Gilda watches in shock as Gabby flies off S6E19.png Восьмой сезон Клуб Горячего Очага Gilda bringing food to the table S8E16.png Grampa Gruff gets grumpy at Gabby S8E16.png Gilda glaring at Grampa Gruff S8E16.png Griffons bitterly gathered at the table S8E16.png Griffons start to eat Gilda's food S8E16.png Gallus looks at griffons through the window S8E16.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 37 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Micro Issue 2 Variant.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's and Jetpack textless.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 24 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 credits page.png Friends Forever issue 24 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 page 5.jpg Остальные Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Товары с персонажем Gilda figurine My Little Pony Cloudsdale Set.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 1 UK DVD.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Gilda/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей